


"Custody Battles"

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not something serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only way to put it when Val is pretty much their unconditionally loved adopted bastard son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Custody Battles"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Sleeve Line= Val, Tyler and Jamie and the Lumberjack Crew= Jordie and Brenden. And it always features Kevin.

Val was sitting on the couch in the Benn brothers’ apartment. It wasn’t an unusual sight. It happened more often than not, seeing as pretty much everyone saw him as their “precious, widdle baby”... still. He was a grown ass man for fuck’s sake.

He sighed. He was getting bored and channel surfing was only boring him more. Maybe somebody would be his dancing monkey and entertain him or something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie looked up from his seat at the kitchen island. Val looked pretty much asleep while the tv played silently in the background. Jordie had gone out with Brenden, and they were supposed to be coming back soon for lunch. He had texted TYler to come join them, and he was on his way too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Val went back to the couch. He had made himself a sort of nest and was planning on pretty much staying there. Jordie and Brenden had other plans.

“Hey Val. C’mon, get up. Dills wants to take us out for ice cream.”

Val would be lying if he said that didn’t perk his interest.

“Okay.”

“Wait, where are you guys going?” Jamie frowned form the kitchen.

“Huh? Oh, we’re going out. For ice cream.”

“What, why? You guys took him last week! Val’s ours this week,”he said as he motioned back and forth between Tyler and himself.

“But it’s Dills, not me!”

“Ugh. You two spoil him too much.”

“Us? Bitch, please. As if you and Segs don’t buy the kid anything he wants!”

“Ay, don’t drag me into this,” Tyler interjected from somewhere the hallway.

Val smirked from his vantage point on the couch. Finally; the dancing monkeys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The “custody battle” lasted a while. But it got boring fast. Brenden had been at the door, waiting for them to leave. He ended up back in the kitchen with Tyler, the latter nursing a beer. They were talking low and rolling their eyes at the Benns.

Val saw this as an opportunity to make the monkeys dance some more. He crawled out of his nest, into the hallway, and out the door. This was going to be good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey guys? Where’s, uhm, where’s Val?” Tyler asked from the kitchen island.

“What are you talking about Ty?”

“Yeah, he’s right over there.” Both brothers pointed towards the couch.

“Uhm yeah no. He’s not there.”

“He’s right.” Brenden chirped up.

The brothers turned to the couch and noticed that Val really was gone. They then turned simultaneously back to each other.

“Oh my God, Jamie. He was sitting right there!”

“I know! Stop yelling at me!”

“How the hell did you lose him?!”

Jamie’s eye twitched. “H-how did I lose him? HOW DID I LOSE HIM?!”

Tyler interjected, “Uhm, maybe calm down a bit there Jamie.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Tyler. Don’t.” He turned his attention back to Jordie. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID I LOSE HIM?! YOU WERE WATCHING HIM TOO!”

So that’s how four professional hockey players lost a fifth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up calling Kevin. If anyone knew where Val was, it would be him. He picked up on the third ring.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” he asked groggily. He really didn’t know what time it was.

“No time for time, Kev.”

“Yeah, we lost Val.”

“WE didn’t lose him; the two of you did.”

“Whatever…”

“Yeah, anyways, help us find him Kevin.”

Kevin sighed. “Have you guys tried calling him?”

“What? Why would we call him?”

They could feel the power of his eye roll over the phone. “Because he’s a god damned grown man. He can take care of himself.” He hung up on them and went back to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They, Jamie and Jordie, did end up calling Val. Brenden and Tyler listened from the hallway. Val picked up on the first ring.

“‘ello?”

“Where do you think you are, young man?”

“You had us so worried!”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving?”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

All their questions were answered by a crunch-crunch-gulp.

“Val, where are you?”

“Is at home.”

“What are you doing?”

“Eating Corn Flakes. Is breakfast of champions.”

He hung up on them.


End file.
